


Breaking the Barrier

by JadeDragon18



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon18/pseuds/JadeDragon18
Summary: The hermit Kirin discovers a lost otherworldly man. Despite difficulty in communication he reaches out and helps Rythian survive in the new and alien environment the enderborn was thrust into.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Breaking the Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue: Rythian comes from the End in an alternate universe where his society was incredibly magically advanced. He was turned into an enderborn, a person who has been genetically altered and implanted with an ancient ender pearl in order to transform into a war beast capable of fighting the dragon. The enderians left the barren end after killing the dragon with many escaping to the Overworld. 
> 
> Rythian in this AU is covered head to toe in runes and tattoos marking him and controlling him as an enderborn. He escapes his handlers and is run out of villages as word of the danger of them spreads like wildfire. This forces him into fending for himself in the wild and his increased metabolism leaves him constantly scavenging for food. He was never given a chance to learn English due to his new status as enderborn and purely speaks Enderian. Kirin is based off of a friend’s interpretation of him and is a kind-hearted hermit who lives alone tending to himself and the forest he calls home in this AU.

It was mid day as Kirin wandered through the forest, tracking an unknown creature that had been feeding on the local wildlife. While it wasn’t enough to wipe them out it was certainly concerning how many deer and other animals had been taken. He looked around carefully for further signs before he noticed a large open cave mouth with a few signs of recent activity. Kirin approached carefully and quietly, uncertain if whatever may inhabit it was home. As he neared the entrance the a strange and certainly alien scent filled his senses mixed in with animal remains. He peered in, not hearing anything beyond water dripping deep within. Quietly he made his way in, stopping just before he accidentally trod over a dead fire surrounded by flat stones.

The cave appeared recently inhabited by a hunter of some sort, the bed of boughs looked human made and there was obviously the fire pit. However Kirin couldn’t help but wonder why it smelled so… not quite wrong but definitely different. It was unlike anything he had sensed before, not human, fae or elf. He sighed and decided to keep watch for the cave’s inhabitant to return in order to solve this mystery. He made his way carefully back outside and found a comfortable place high up in the trees before taking a light nap.

It wasn’t until the sun had was just barely peeking over the horizon and the forest had grown dark beneath the canopy when Kirin awoke to the sound of footsteps and small twigs breaking. The sound of something being dragged followed the steps and as he looked about below himself until he found the source. A tall and thin man wearing ragged clothes was dragging the body of a deer towards the cave. His dark tan skin was completely covered in all sorts of shapes and runes, none of which were even remotely familiar to Kirin. He was certainly the source of the strange scent and seemed to be from somewhere far away. Kirin debated jumping down to speak to him but decided against it as the man had a wild look about him and he didn’t want to initiate a fight or scare him.

Kirin watched as the deer was taken into the cave, careful not to make a sound and alert the stranger to his presence before he returned to the forest floor. He shifted into his own deer form before hurrying home quietly.

From within the cave Rythian shivered, having felt as though he had been watched. After he had the deer safely put away he stepped back out to the entrance. Looking out carefully from around the rock but saw no signs of any creatures or humans. He slowly moved out of the cave, stone knife in hand as he keep an eye out for any dangers. Once he was satisfied there wasn’t any hunters he returned within to finish dressing his fresh kill.

* * *

A few days later as Rythian was leaving his cave for his morning forage he nearly stumbled over something. He jumped back into his cave, pulling his knife from his makeshift belt as he moved back to examine the object. At his feet sat a simple handcrafted basket, it was far from finely made but it held a number of items including an iron knife and several fruits Rythian had not yet seen here. Hovering a hand over the knife he tried to read if there was any hidden spells but it seemed to be a simple mundane tool. He frowned and carefully picked it up in his free hand, feeling the cool wooden handle as it rested in his palm. Unlike the basket it was well crafted and testing it on one of the fruits had it slice through it like butter. Raising a brow, he was uncertain why someone would gift him a weapon but it would help his hunting endeavors immensely.

Rythian carefully sifted through the rest of the basket’s contents, finding a sheath for the knife beneath the fruit. The bottom of the basket was lined with fabric that upon closer inspect and gently pulling out revealed a light simple blanket. His eyes widened in surprise and his brows raised at the sight, he had needed something to cover himself at night and this was an utter boon. Looking up as he held the blanket in his arms, he glanced around for who had left the gifts. However the forest was still and only the sound of distant birds chirping and singing could be heard. Rythian let out a soft sigh and whispered a thank you in his native tongue to whatever gods or beings had decided to bestow him with these items.

Slowly the enderborn stood and carried the basket and its goods back into his cave to put away. With his new knife in hand he again left his cave, traveling out to find more food to keep his body from eating itself. High up in the trees past the lower part of the canopy Kirin watched the strange fellow, smiling at the fact he had accepted the gift. Kirin waited until he had disappeared far enough into the forest before returning to the ground once again. He would have to plan a meeting soon, his curiosity about the stranger was like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch enough, he needed to know more.

* * *

Every few days Rythian awoke or returned to his cave to find a new gift. Each time he carefully examined it, his heart thudding as he expected one to be a trap. But every gift proved to be useful in some way, many being some kind of food with a few containing a tool or two. Some had prepared meals and others simply a variety of fresh fruits and vegetables. Rythian appreciated each gift and hoped whoever was providing them would continue until he could survive better on his own.

As Rythian stepped out of his cave several days since the first gift he froze in his tracks as a large figure stood quite a ways away from him. He wore deep teal robes and his hands were empty and at his sides. A casual smile rested on his lips and his bright cyan eyes were gazing right at the enderborn. Rythian felt a chill go down his spine and he pulled his knife from its sheath at his side. He growls low at the stranger across from him and shouted in his native language. “Leave this place! Leave me alone!” His body was tense and he stood defensively within the mouth of the cave.

Kirin remained still, his smile slipping into a small frown at whatever words the other had spoken. He couldn’t understand his language but it certainly sounded more hostile. However the lack of actual attack made it seem simply in defense. Kirin sighed softly, it was a bit much to expect anything particularly positive. He motioned towards his feet, bowing slowly a bit in the process before stepping further back.

At Kirin’s motions Rythian took a quick glance down, seeing there was yet another basket, this one far larger than any of the last. His gaze darted back up to Kirin who had retreated back from the basket as far as he had initially stood from the cave. His face was neutral now, showing no signs of emotion positive or negative. Rythian stood back up straight, still tense but not longer in a fight or flight position. His stomach growled and he resisted moving a hand to cover it. Taking a deep breath Rythian took a step forward, eyes not leaving Kirin’s form before taking yet another step closer. His bare feet moved from stone to grass as he slowly approached the basket between them. His fingers gripped the knife tightly in his hand, prepared to fight and his heart pounding in his chest. Regardless of the gifts he wouldn’t be lulled into a false sense of security as this could be the trap he had been expecting. After all, why else would this person reveal themselves? The enderborn’s eyes drifted back down to the basket, the sight of the fresh delicious fruit made his mouth water and he wanted to eat it immediately. But his mind snapped back to the situation at hand and he returned his gaze to his unwanted visitor.

As Ryth stood before the basket he looked Kirin up and down, trying to figure out who he was. He certainly wasn’t one of the hunters, they usually wore all white and he doubted this one had been hired to find him. Rythian’s mouth was a tight line as he examined the other before he spoke again in his native tongue. “Why are you doing this?” His voice wasn’t as hostile but retained a cold and defensive air to it. His hand gripped the knife tighter, expecting an unfavorable reaction but Kirin simply raised a brow and looked at him curiously. Rythian didn’t expect him to understand what he was saying but it was worth a shot. He tenses slightly as Kirin bows his head a little and steps back a bit further before returning his gaze to the enderborn again.

Looking back down at the basket Rythian slowly crouches, glancing back and forth between the two as he lightly uses the knife to sift through the food. Nothing noticeably harmful seemed to rest in its deep contents and he didn’t want to pierce the fabric in case it was like the blanket provided before. Putting holes into a truly useful gift would ruin it. Slowly he stood, holding the large basket under one arm to keep his other free for defending himself with his knife. Rythian stepped a few feet back before he lowered the knife back to his side. He took a deep breath and said “Thank you,” somewhat softly in his own language.

Kirin watched as the strange man examined the basket, his lips curled back into a smile as Rythian seemed to be accepting his gift and allowing his presence. He did his best to keep his posture calm and to avoid appearing threatening. He cocked his head at the soft whispered words by the other, wondering what they meant. It certainly sounded kinder, perhaps it was gratitude of some sort. Kirin bowed his head again before turning to leave, letting his back face the enderborn as he walked back into the forest. He could feel Rythian’s eyes on him the whole time until he disappeared into the trees.

It wasn’t until the unwanted visitor left that Rythian finally let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He sheathed his knife and stepped backwards towards the cave, carefully holding the basket with one arm still. Once he felt stone against his feet he quickly slipped back inside behind the rocky protective walls to examine his new gift. Setting it down carefully and he gently scooped the fruit and vegetables up before moving them to a container he had fashioned himself. With his food safely put away he returned to examine the remaining contents. This basket was larger than most with what seemed like several layers of fabric. Carefully moving his hands over them he didn’t notice anything too strange, there was a somewhat lumpy object at the very bottom but nothing reacted and he couldn’t find a trace of magic.

Finally Rythian began unpacking the rest of the basket’s contents, peeling off the top layer of fabric to find it was actually a heavy cloak with a simple brooch fastening the edges together. He gently pulled it on and tugged the hood up over his head, surprised at the warmth of it as it rested heavily on his shoulders. It was concealing and dark but could act as another blanket during the cold nights he endured within the cave. Rythian lightly bit his lip, careful not to puncture his own skin as he ran his hands over the fabric. Again this was a finely made item like the knife, certainly crafted with care and with his height in mind. He stood with the cloak wrapped about him, finding it fell just above his feet. Gently he removed it and laid it atop the blanket the stranger had gifted him as well before he moved to see what else lay in the basket.

The next layer was more fabric but instead of covering the entire inside of the basket these other pieces were folded up and laid out carefully to support the food that had rested at the top. Picking up the first piece and unfolding it Rythian found it was a tunic with similar craftsmanship to the cloak. His eyes went wide and brows raised at the sight, the cloak was already impressive but new clothing as well was unbelievable. He carefully set the shirt down before picking up the other items, finding trousers and a simple jacket matching the tunic. Rythian let out a soft gasp and cooed, running his hands over the new garments before he moved to change out of his tattered rags. Slowly he slipped each piece on, feeling how surprisingly soft and supple the fabric was. Once he had pulled them all on he tested the feeling of them, moving about his cave and couldn’t help the purr that rose from his chest. It was unlike anything he had felt since the dragon arrived, he had forgotten what well crafted clothes even felt like. They were a bit big for him but he hardly expected some stranger to know his size, it was impressive he had even gotten his height right. Hardly any human could measure up to his people’s average height but he doubted the stranger had been entirely human either.

With a sigh Rythian sat down on his bed made of flora and animal skins, running his hands over the sleeves of his new tunic. His mind reeled with thoughts about this stranger, who they were and why they had taken such an interest in him. Anyone else he had met since arriving here had shown either indifference, fear or hate, sometimes all at once. But this one, they were curious, he could see it in their eyes. But why the gifts was what Rythian couldn’t understand, since becoming an enderborn he has never been treated with kindness. So why now? He let out another soft sigh and laid down on his bed, mind wandering and puzzling over the meaning behind these gracious gifts.

Blinking bleary eyes open, Rythian awoke to rays of fading light shining in from the mouth of the cave. He fumbled to get up, unaccustomed to the new and far looser clothing his body was now wrapped in. He rubbed at his face as he walked towards the entrance to see how long he had sleep before nearly tripping over the basket and causing the remains to skid over the cold cave floor. He swore softly in his tongue and moved to pick the items up, having forgotten the last of the basket’s contents after laying down. As his groggy mind clicked the pieces in place he realized he was staring at a leather boot in his hand. Its partner lay halfway between him and the entrance while a bundle of leather string still sat within the now tipped over basket. Rythian blinked a few more times before his mind comprehended what the footwear implied and his own bare feet against the icy floor helped it sink in faster.

He didn’t know how it started but a flood of emotions had welled up in him and before he could stop it, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He rubbed away the tears, mentally scolding himself for crying over clothing of all things. With the boot in hand he walked over to pick the other one up before tugging them on. Definitely larger than his feet but not enough to trip him up when running, hopefully. He wiped more tears away and hugged his arms as he walked back over to the bed, grabbing the leather string as he passed the now emptied basket. Fiddling with the rough material his mind returned to his thoughts while he had laid down. This felt like more than a simple gift but there was no way to know. After all it was items he had desperately needed but had no way to obtain. Did this stranger know that? Had they watched him get ran out of towns or was it simply observation of a half starved wild creature they took pity on? He groaned and rubbed at his still crying eyes, wishing the flood of emotions from his entire time spent in this dimension would stay bottled up.

But they refused and he bent over on his bed, sobbing at the abuse his own people had brought upon him. Crying out in anger at his own helplessness despite the strength he held within. How every attempt to defend himself pushed him back into the beastial form they had thrust upon him and removed his sense of self. He clutched at his hair and wanted to rip the pearl from his chest to just end it all but he knew his instincts would never let him harm it. After letting the feelings within him rage he found himself panting and almost gasping for breath as the last few choked sobs left him. He had been so focused on simply surviving he had pushed down every ounce of emotion he felt. But something about these gifts, this show of kindness made it all bubble up to the surface. And the fact they had shown their face… revealed themselves to him, Rythian couldn’t grasp why or even understand the reason they seemed to care about him.

With a few more deep breaths he stood up again, still dressed in his new clothes and picked up the dark cloak. With it wrapped around him he walked out into the now dawning night as the sun had finally passed below the horizon. The canopy left the forest floor dark with no moonlight to shine down upon it. With a hand on his knife he trotted out into the forest to find at least some scraps to fill his insatiable belly and to add to what meager stores he had collected.

* * *

With the passing days, gifts continued to be left outside the cave and spring had long since passed into a warm sweltering summer. The forest canopy provided much needed shade and a dip in the river gave a quick cool down. Plentiful game and forage left Ryth with enough to survive day to day and he worked towards trying to better sustain himself. 

However as he was returning home one night he spotted the stranger in his usual deep teal robes as he left another small gift at the cave entrance. Silently teleporting out of sight Rythian watched them carefully as they turned to leave, pausing briefly and glancing around. He held his breath, holding his basket of food tightly to his chest as he waited for his visitor to walk away before he teleported back inside the cave to deposit his things. He shivered as the magic caused a flood of ice through his body but quickly recovered and moved silently to the entrance. Peeking out from the cave he watched as the stranger walked away, keeping a casual relaxed pace. Rythian bit his lip, wanting to know where this mysterious person came from and as he was just about to lose sight he hurried to quietly catch up and hide behind the trees.

Admittedly he hadn’t expected quite a trek to follow the stranger and with such a slow pace he was quickly growing bored. But the curiosity gnawed at him to learn more about his gift giver and he continued his slow pursuit. Finally a small cottage appeared in the distance and Rythian held back further, not wanting to reveal himself when he seemed so close now. He watched the stranger slip indoors and once he was sure he wouldn’t be spotted he walked around the outskirts beyond the forest’s edge. The trees were a boon and provided ample coverage as he explored around the house. A small orchard sat on one side and nestled between that and the cottage was a garden full of all kinds of plants. He recognized a few fruits and vegetables as ones that had been part of the gift baskets. They made his mouth water at the sight of the plump juicy delectables but he refrained from stealing from his kind provider.

Rythian let out a breath and as he looked over the quaint home he wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Certainly nothing extravagant and he supposed it made sense if they lived alone, it was doubtful that someone who had others to provide for would also take care of him. He rubbed at his neck and circled the premise one last time before he made his way home, curiosity sated for now.

But within the small cottage Kirin smiled warmly, he hadn’t really expected the wild man to follow him so soon but it was a pleasant surprise. He didn’t dare scare him off and remained inside and out of sight to allow his acquaintance time to explore unobserved, or at least mostly so. He had to admit the amount of magic power radiating off of the other was like a bright light in the darkness. It also rather alien, something he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of how it reminded him of endermen. After he watched the source of the powerful aura disappear back in the direction of the cave he left his cottage once more. No sign of his visitor remained but he could still sense that aura even from his home as he disappeared into the forest.

\---

Fall creeped up far too quickly upon the enderborn and before he knew it the warm summer days had faded into far chillier nights which only continued to worsen with each passing day. Rythian feared what this new world may present him if this cold didn’t stop soon. He had never experienced his entire world becoming as chilling as he felt when he transformed and it terrified him to think this may be another phase in nature’s plans. He was no fool, despite his homeland lacking seasons anywhere near this dimension’s he could tell when they had passed and shifted into the next. He could only hope that this cold would end soon and would not grow any worse.

Each night he awoke trembling in his bed as his fires would inevitably go out and no matter how much he covered himself it seemed to hardly stop the chill in his bones. Kirin had gifted him a couple more blankets, including a rather thick one but even combined with the cloak he couldn’t seem to fight the cold off completely. The cave was warm enough but nothing he did could reach any true level of comfort and each night it became worse and worse. He fled deeper into the cave but even that wasn’t enough to keep the cold at bay. The large damp caverns within were far worse to warm up with a fire and Rythian could barely hunt enough let alone gather extra firewood.

The longer autumn rolled on, the worse things grew. Unaccustomed to the cold, the enderborn was slowed and weakened. Animals and forage grew scarce and he found himself relying ever more on the bundles of food left out for him. Rythian found himself unconsciously wandering more and more around the stranger’s cottage even in his daily hunts.

It wasn’t until a particularly cold night, just as winter was almost upon him that Rythian finally caved in. With a soft whimper he draped all of his blankets over himself and his cloak before stepping out into the frigid night. He almost returned but his fire had already gone out and he knew he couldn’t sustain himself through this. With a deep breath he moved forward into the night, slowly making his way to the cottage. His big boots crunching through leaves and twigs as he gave up any pretenses of subtlety.

Finally he arrived, shivering and softly whining to himself he walked up into the porch. A soft flickering glow emanated from the windows, perhaps from a crackling fire. He paused at the door and a glint caught his eye by his feet. Another small basket sat at the foot of the door and his heart skipped a beat. He had been expected. Crouching down and doing his best not to lose his many covers he picked the item up, finding a simple silver key. Beneath it was a long, flowing and soft scarf which brought a smile to his frozen lips. He pulled it on, a bit chilly from sitting out in the cold but still surprisingly comfortable. 

He fumbled with the key and the lock before hearing a soft click. Turning the handle he pushed the door open to a flood of heat washing over him and escaping out into the night. He carefully nudged the now empty basket inside and hurried himself in before shutting the door. After taking a moment to figure out how to re-lock the door he stepped back and placed the key into his pocket. Looking around the room it seemed to be a general living space with a large fireplace on one side, stairs leading up somewhere above and several doorways leading into other rooms and a hallway. Even with the door being open the room was still cozy warm and Rythian couldn’t help but purr a little.

Hesitantly he moved towards the fireplace, walking around a large couch to examine the crackling fire. He carefully picked up a spare log and deposited on the dying embers, making sure to keep his blankets away from the sparks that shot up. With a soft sigh he sat down on the couch, surprised at its plush feel and ran his free hand over the cushions. It was so cozy and the warmth washed through his body. He kicked his boots off, leaving them beside the couch before pulling his legs up onto it and resting his sore feet. It wasn’t long before he slid down from sitting upright against the back of the couch to laying across its cushions. His head soon resting on one of the pillows propped up against the arm of it. Against his better judgement he quickly fell asleep, his purring fading into a soft snore as he rested in his cocoon of blankets. It was the first time he had any decent sleep in so long and his body melted against the warm soft cushions as he drifted off into pleasant dreams.

\---

As the early morning sunlight filters in through the gaps in the curtains Rythian scrunches up his face and tugs the hood of his cloak down over his eyes. A purr rises in his chest as he’s surrounded by warmth and softness, two feelings that he had not felt in so long. The sun however is persistent and even with the blankets and cloak surrounding him it makes everything bright past his closed eyes. Attempting to roll over in his nest of blankets proves futile and with a soft groan he gives up, letting the sunlight wash over him and slowly wake him.

Slowly his groggy mind starts to come back into focus as he realizes something’s off. He’s not dreaming, at least it doesn’t seem like it and good dreams have been incredibly few and far between. He lets out another soft groan and lifts a heavy hand from the blankets to rub at his face, brushing against the soft scarf around his neck. Blinking his eyes open against the bright light he lifts up the scarf and stares at it, brow furrowed. He knows it came from somewhere but the memory is distant and his mind still too foggy to pull it back. He feels his body shift from relaxed comfort to a sudden awareness that he was in a strange place. Nothing was right, it was too bright and lacked the dank smell of the wet cavern he had lived in for so long now. In its place was a strong sweet scent that was almost overpowering.

Rythian swallows, mouth and throat dry from it being so long since he last drank and he slowly sits up. Finally able to see clearly with the sleepy haze out of his eyes he looks around the room he was in. The light pouring in through the windows gives it a warm and inviting feel as the fire crackled away feeding on fresh wood in the hearth in front of him. His mind vaguely dredged up a memory of adding a log to it the night before but why he was here was still a mystery. The sound of glass clinking could be heard behind him and he turned his head, taking in the rest of the room. It looked vaguely familiar and a few more memories resurface as he looks around and recognizes the tell-tale basket by the door. It finally clicks and his face flushes deeply, he was in the stranger’s house. His entire body tenses as he debates making a run for it or if he dare stay. His mind running through the memories as they flood back but one thought in particular stands out; the key. He was expected. Swallowing again and taking a gasping breath as he feels almost choked by his own thoughts he slowly stands on shaky legs, one hand on the couch for support. His tired and sore muscles begged to go back to sleep but couldn’t just yet.

He wasn’t sure if this was a trap or if he could consider the possibility of it being something more. Slowly he shuffles his way towards where the sweet delicious scent is coming from, unable to resist a peek and to find out if the person who had been helping him was there waiting. He pauses at the doorway, still hearing glass clinking and the sound of a liquid being poured. Taking a deep breath he walks closer, enough to peer out and spots the stranger with their back turned pouring out a drink into two glasses. The liquid in the pitcher seemed to be made from one of the fruits that had been in the gift baskets and it certainly smelled like it too even from across the room. Rythian found himself frozen in place, barely half stepped out from the corner as he watched the other turn with drinks in hand.

Kirin half jumped at the sight of his guest suddenly up, he hadn’t heard a sound even with the pile of blankets he was obviously dragging along with him. A warm inviting smile spread across his lips. “Hello friend, you can join me for breakfast if you like.” He set the glasses down at the two set places on the table, knowing it was unlikely his guest understood him. He hoped the tone in his voice got through and he moved back from the table to stand back against the counter, trying to keep his posture and body language as open and non-threatening as possible. He watched as the tattoo and rune covered man took a step forward, then another. He could see the fear lurking under his tense expression, the tell tale signs were in his eyes. There was no knowing how he’d react but Kirin hoped he would stay and give him a chance.

Across the table sat two plates, eating utensils, another smaller pitcher of something dark and a massive stack of baked goods Rythian didn’t recognize. It hadn’t been something included with the gifts but the smell reminded him of pastries and sweets from his days before the dragon. Home cooked food that he missed the taste of dearly. His mouth wanted to water but he needed a drink. His eyes flicked over the bright colored presumably juice and he made his way to sit on the chair before the table. His blankets still wrapped around him he clutched them together with his cloak in one hand as his opposite shakily reached out to the glass. He carefully raised it to his lips, releasing the blankets from his hold to keep from dropping it as he gulped down the cool liquid. With a soft gasp he finished it and quickly set the now emptied glass down. A chuckle from his host made him jump and his eyes flicked over to the other but he relaxed a little as he realized they had just simply found something humorous. A smile rested on their lips and Rythian felt his own curl up in turn. He whispered a soft thank you, knowing they wouldn’t understand but hoping his gratitude still reached though.

Kirin dipped his head and picked the pitcher of juice back up, walking over to his guest and pouring another glass. “Well I’m glad you like it at least.” He murmured softly, a warm smile still on his lips. He set the pitcher down before taking a seat himself. He could tell his guest wasn’t sure about eating so Kirin picked up a pancake with his fork, depositing one then two upon the other’s plate and nodded towards them. Momentary confusion rested on his guest’s face before he seemed to get it and picked up a fork and pulled a piece of pancake off. Kirin took the syrup in hand, pouring it across his own meal but keeping an eye on the other’s reaction as well.

Rythian gasped, finding the flat pastry incredibly soft and delicious. He looks curiously over at Kirin as he pours the vicious dark liquid over his own meal before setting the small pitcher within easy reach for Rythian. He gestures invitingly, still smiling and nods when Rythian gingerly picks it up. He pours it across one of the cakes and sets it back down before grabbing a utensil to tear off another bite. He lets it soak in a bit more of the liquid before popping it into his mouth. Holding back a soft moan at the taste, it’s unlike anything he’s had yet in this world and it reminds him so much of the food back home before the war. He purrs and takes another bite, savoring the taste and feeling the warm fluffy goodness sink into him. The space and his host melt away as for just a brief moment his mind and body relax and focus on the tastes and smells surrounding him and he’s filled with warmth.

However the sound of Kirin’s fork clinking against the glass plate seems to shake him out of it, causing Kirin to frown as his guest’s body tenses back up. It was nice seeing him so calm and relaxed for a moment. The purr was surprising as well, he knew few others who could do so and wondered about his guest’s origins as he continued eating and his guest returned to doing so as well but with his eyes down and focused on his plate. Kirin frowned a bit, wondering what he had been through to cause his odd behavior. Going from so incredibly defensive to now surprisingly submissive it was strange to say the least. He let out a soft breath and finished his own breakfast, hoping his guest would stay when they were done.

Rythian sat back in his chair, finding himself truly full for the first time in so long. He wasn’t sure what was in those cakes but eating half the stack had certainly filled him up. As he finished off his glass of juice he hoped his host hadn’t minded him eating so much and let out a soft sigh. Some of his blankets had fallen back onto the chair with only his cloak really still resting on his shoulders now. The warmth in the house alone felt like a heavy quilt wrapped around him that he wanted to curl up in. A soft purr rose up again and he felt sleepy with his full belly. His body had been so exhausted between the cold and the extra hunting and foraging he’s had to do to survive. A moment longer inside this warm abode hopefully wouldn’t hurt. 

He snapped back a bit at the sound of dishes clinking, not having realized his eyes had even shut and he almost dozed off again. His face flushed as he watched his host turn towards the sink and began washing off the remains of syrup and their meal. Rythian sighed and looked out the window, tugging the blankets back up around his shoulders. His mind roamed over what this all meant, he couldn’t help but feel nervous sitting here and eating inside the other’s home. It felt far too intimate for someone who had been simply leeching off of his host’s supplies. Even though they had been gifted he felt more like a burden regardless.

Kirin returns to the table, his smile fading into a soft frown at the distant and troubled look on his guest’s face. At the sound of his chair scraping back the other noticeably jumps and looks back over at Kirin, expression nervous and body hunched a bit. He had hoped the odd man could have relaxed further and Kirin did his best to hide his brief frown under another warm smile. “I hope you enjoyed your meal, certainly seems like you did.” He chuckled again softly and that seemed to ease an ounce of tension. Kirin racked his brain for a a way to communicate when he realized he still hasn’t learned the other’s name. He gently set a hand on the table, grabbing his guest’s attention again. 

Pointing to himself and he spoke gently “Kirin.” He grinned and patted his chest, hoping maybe his intent would come across. “Kirrinnn.” He said carefully, looking curiously at the tattooed man across from him whom cocked his head and gazed back equally curiously before softly trying to repeat the word. It seemed to be clicking in his head that it was a name. “Kirin, mhmm.” Kirin repeated, nodding his head. His guest repeated once more, tongue struggling with the abstract sounds and leaving the name heavy with his own accent. But he nodded, repeating Kirin’s actions which made the large man smile. After a moment it seemed to stick, his guest repeating it a few times until he seemed to have figured out the flavor of the words in his mouth. Kirin’s grin grew a little wider and he gently motioned towards Rythian, waving his hands slightly as if trying to gesture his guest towards him.

Rythian cocked his head at this new gesture, he figured from the other’s motions that it was their name but this was interesting. It wasn’t hard to figure given this ‘Kirin’ telling their name that he was expected to share his own. He swallowed and tried to raise his voice and speak clearly, “Rythian.” He watched Kirin’s expression, half expecting him to suddenly recognize his language and distrust him. But instead the other grinned wide and nodded, repeating back his name and trying to pronounce it correctly. Ryth smiled and tried his best to help express the sounds that made up his name which was rather foreign to Kirin’s own speech. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat pleased with the exchange and it was nice to know his host and gift giver’s name. “Kirin...” he said softly, feeling the words in his mouth.

Kirin let out a soft chuckle again and nodded his head, proud and happy to have shared names. Finally he knew what to call this stranger he had been observing since late spring. He leaned back in his chair, feeling pleased at the progress and it was remarkable that they’d gone from that first stand off to Rythian sitting here in his kitchen. A thought came to him and he tugged at a string around his neck, pulling out a key from beneath his shirt. He showed it to his guest and watched as Rythian pulled the key out from his pocket that had been left in the basket outside. Kirin nodded and smiled as Rythian held it up but his lips slipped as the other slid it across the table. Rythian had returned to his nervous expression and took his hand off the key halfway across. Kirin shook his head quickly. “No, no...” he leaned forward, causing the other to flinch a little as Kirin picked the key back up and placed it into Rythian’s palm.

Rythian bit his lip as he watched Kirin’s motions, his hands were rough with calluses but warm and large. He stared down at where they touched, watching as Kirin wrapped Rythian’s fingers around the key and gently pushed his hand back towards his chest. Kirin said something else Rythian didn’t understand but he could tell he did the wrong thing. His host motioned to the house and then to the key in Ryth’s hand. He picked up his own in his fist, holding it to his chest. Then it sunk in for the enderborn and he realized Kirin was in some way welcoming him to his home. He wanted him to be able to return. Rythian flushes, between the contact and the invitation he can’t think of how to respond and his mouth hangs open like a fish. That warm smile plays across Kirin’s lips again and he lets out a soft laugh which seems to melt Rythian’s fears away. He smiles and Kirin nods, his own head following the motion and he feels a tear form in his eye. Wiping it away quickly he slips the key back into his pocket and whispers another thank you.

Kirin stands back up, being sure to do so more slowly so as not to spook the other and holds out a hand invitingly. Rythian glances back and forth between his hand and his face, again confused and Kirin lightly motions with his head, hand still out stretched. Hesitantly Rythian raises a tattooed hand up to Kirin’s, resting it on his and Kirin gives him a light tug. Taking it as a request to stand he follows Kirin as he leads him over to a pair of doors. His hand is released and Kirin opens them, revealing a large storage of food. Rythian’s eyes go wide and his eyes flick between the food and Kirin who simply smiles. He points to Rythian, then gestures with his hands to the pantry before picking up an apple and handing to his guest. Rythian looks down at it, surprise still evident in his features before raising it up to his mouth. Kirin’s ever present smile grew and he nodded, giving Ryth another small motion and said something warmly that the enderborn couldn’t understand. Rythian returned the smile and tried nodding a bit before gingerly placing the apple back. He rubbed away more tears, moved by Kirin’s kindness. “Thank you.” He said again in his native tongue as Kirin who seemed to have caught on nodded once more. It certainly seemed like nodding was a way of communicating understanding or praise.

Rythian’s hand was gently picked up again, sending a small shiver through his body at the contact before he was led back out into the main part of the cottage. He followed quietly behind Kirin, eyes wide as he took in each room he was shown. He clutched his blanket and cloak tightly as his other hand was still held by Kirin. The last place Kirin took him was to the stairway in the back of the main living space. He went slowly up the stairs, mindful of Rythian’s many blankets and did his best to keep the other from tripping. Looking around the space it appeared to be what little loft space remained beneath the roof. A large double bed sat on one side which Kirin walked over to and sat down on. He motioned to something behind Rythian which made him turn around. A smaller bed but equally long rested nestled amongst several boxes, chests and other storage containers. Rythian raised a brow and looked back at Kirin in confusion.

At the expression from his guest’s face Kirin stood back up and walked over to the bed, one hand gently on Rythian’s back as he nudged him towards it. He patted the bed then pointed at Ryth, his head motioning as well towards it. It took a moment but the understanding again dawned on Rythian’s face and the look was nearly heartbreaking how moved he was at the offer. Rythian sat down on the bed, seeming surprised at its softness and Kirin went back to sit upon his own. “I hope you like it, I’m sure you can’t understand me but I made it just in case.” Rythian’s held tilt at his words. “I noticed how you’ve been struggling with the cold and I couldn’t bear seeing you freeze out there. Not sure if you can cope with it but it doesn’t seem like it.” Rythian still looked confused at his words and Kirin chuckled softly, motioning for Rythian to lay down as he leaned back on his own, resting his hands on his chest.

Rythian pulled his blankets up onto the soft bed, wondering if this was real or if he was actually still dreaming away in his cave. He laid down on the bed and it was so incredibly comfortable. A purr rose up unbidden and he rested his head upon the down pillows. A few tears fall and he shuts his eyes tightly. He feels a soft sob and hiccup escape and he holds the blankets tight around himself. Floorboards creak as he’s sure Kirin is walking over but he can’t hold it together anymore. A warm hand gently takes one of his and he holds it tightly, whispering an apology he knew Kirin couldn’t understand. He opens his tear filled eyes to see Kirin’s concerned face closer than he expected as the large man was now kneeling beside him. “T-thank you...” he whispers to Kirin, his lips curling up in a smile which seems to ease some of the worry from Kirin’s own features. “Thank you, thank you, thank you...” he repeats it over and over, hoping he could in some way express his gratitude. Kirin gently squeezes his hand and it feels so reassuring that he returns it, holding onto Kirin tightly like a lifeline.

The small burst of emotion sapped the rest of his energy and soon the enderborn had fallen back asleep, surrounded by his cocoon of blankets. Kirin smiled and gently released Rythian’s hand, returning it to the bed so he wouldn’t have a prickly sensation when he awoke. He let out a soft sigh and stood back up, leaving Rythian to sleep. He paused just before descending the stairs, watching the slow rise and fall of the blankets as Rythian seemed to have fallen soundly asleep. He smiled and made his way down the rest of the stairs, happy to have someone to care for again.


End file.
